


A  Hippie Valentine's Day

by Laure Alexander (ladyoneill)



Series: The Alpha Series [27]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, F/M, Implied Underage Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 13:59:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/pseuds/Laure%20Alexander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike brings Dru a Valentine in 60s San Francisco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A  Hippie Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on February 13, 1999, another of the holiday fics in this series. The female/female is Dru/OFC and there's death because, duh, vampires. First person, past tense as many of the early fics in this series were, from Spike's POV. The OFC is underage (16) and her name was a coincidence since she was created two years before Dawn Summers. The sex is "offscreen".

The year was 1969 and I walked the streets of San Francisco, peering into shop windows, searching desperately for a gift for my love. It had to be perfect. I knew I shouldn't have put this off until the night of St. Valentine.

Looking through the glass at a jewelry display, I sighed, wondering why we were yet again celebrating a holiday named for a Christian saint.

Shaking my head at the jewelry, I moved on, stopping at then passing a candy store, a boutique, a book store. Nothing was perfect. Digging my hands into the pockets of my duster, I stomped down the street, muttering under my breath.

Turning a corner I found myself in the middle of a bunch of hippies, lazing around on the corner, listening to a woman playing the guitar and singing. Stopping, I leaned against a building and watched the happy people singing and dancing and chatting. I could smell the lingering scent of grass and incense that pervaded their clothes.

And I remembered how much Drusilla loved the flower children. It was one of the reasons we had moved to San Francisco after years in New York City. My eyes narrowed as I looked from person to person.

I had been going about the gift finding all wrong. My princess didn't need possessions. She needed blood. The perfect gift would be the perfect person.

An hour later, I entered our basement apartment, my arm wrapped around the waist of a sixteen year old waif of a girl. As soon as I had spotted her, I had known she was the one. I could smell it--purity laced with LSD. A virgin flower child.

She was unique.

Drusilla rose from the couch and her eyes narrowed, then a smile crept across her face. "Is this my prezzie?"

"All yours, luv," I answered, guiding the girl forward. She stumbled slightly and I saw a hint of worry enter her eyes.

"Hey man, I thought...you already have an old lady?"

I smiled. "Very old. Drusilla, this is Dawn; Dawn, Drusilla. Do you like her, my love?" My arm dropped away from Dawn and I stepped back, shrugging out of my duster as I watched the two females, one the predator, the other the unwitting prey.

Drusilla began to circle the girl, eying her critically. Lifting a strand of long, blonde hair, she sniffed. "Umm, strawberries." Her arms wrapped around Dawn's waist from behind and she pulled the girl back.

"Um, hey, I'm not really into this scene," Dawn protested feebly, then gasped as Drusilla licked her neck.

I settled on the couch to watch, smiling slightly at the joy on my lover's face.

"Virgin," she squealed. "Oooh, Spikey."

"Shall we leave her that way, luv?"

Drusilla nodded, and I didn't mind, knowing that when she was done with her present she would want me even more. Her hands began to run over Dawn's slender body, caressing her through the thin cotton dress.

Dawn moaned and her eyes closed as she arched against Drusilla, exposing her throat as her head fell back. My princess bent and ran kisses over the flushed flesh, her tongue tracing the taut artery.

"You taste good," she whispered before nipping the girl's ear lobe making her squeal. I watched as Dawn's hands fisted in her skirt and her legs began to tremble. I could smell her growing arousal and leaned back to enjoy the show.

As Drusilla's hands slid up to cup Dawn's breasts, I watched them sink to the floor.

*****

I lit a symbolic cigarette as Dawn experienced her first, last and only orgasm under the skilled hands and mouth of my black goddess. I watched as Drusilla ran her lips up the girl's shaking body, between her glistening breasts, to her throat.

Leaning forward, I smiled at the sight of her demon emerging, her fangs white and sharp in her open mouth. Dawn's eyes fluttered open and she froze in terror. Before a scream could leave her throat, Drusilla ripped it out. Blood splattered across their naked bodies and I drank in the heady scent as my love fed deeply.

Dawn gurgled once as her air passages filled with blood, then her eyes flashed wildly to mine. I saw my demonic visage reflected in her fear and grinned. Her eyes fell shut and I listened to her heart stutter then stop.

Giggling, Drusilla raised her head, blood dripping from her mouth and coating her neck and breasts. "I'm all messy."

"That you are, luv," I murmured, my voice husky with hunger and lust. "Come here and let me clean you up."

She crawled towards me and I slipped off the couch onto my knees, meeting her. Quickly pulling off my shirt, I grasped her arms and tugged her against me, the blood on her breasts covering my chest as she wriggled in my arms.

Lowering my head, I began to lick her clean, delighting in the taste of slightly drugged virgin blood.

*****

Several hours later, we lay in our bed, curled around each other, sated and exhausted. The combination of LSD and virgin blood had made Drusilla nearly insatiable. Not that I minded making love to her a half dozen times, listening to her moan and whimper my name as I pleasured her.

She stirred slightly and I felt her lips on my neck. "Thank you for the lovely Valentine."

"You're welcome, pet. I'm glad you enjoyed it."

She giggled darkly and nipped my throat. "Umm, you did, too. Did you see the stars as we made love?"

"The stars, the moon, the sun, the cosmos, my sweet."

"Was your sun purple?"

I chuckled and wondered what hallucinogens did to an already insane mind.

"And, did I turn into a penguin, like you did?"

My low chuckle turned into delighted laughter and I rolled her beneath me. "A penguin, pet? No, you stayed my beautiful, black rose."

Drusilla's legs wrapped around my hips and she arched against me, moaning. "More?"

As I buried my mouth between her breasts, I groaned, "More."

End


End file.
